Images In Dreams
by AlfieLuv
Summary: A companion piece to B:TAS's "His Silicon Soul"
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This story is something that has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time. I often felt as if there was an aftermath to 'His Silicon Soul', that needed to be told. If you've seen the episode, you may appreciate this story more than those who haven't seen it, but I do hope whoever reads this enjoys it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Not making money off 'em. This is just for fun. =)  
  
IMAGES IN DREAMS Author: Onyx Rating: PG-13  
  
"M-master Bruce!?" A shaky British accented voice echoed through the abyss.  
  
Far below, in the darkness, a small light appeared from a lamp pole protruding from the stone wall. Batman pulled a grappling hook from his utility belt and shot it up to the caves ceiling. When it was securely fastened, he let go of the pole and ascended to the stone platform above him where Alfred was waiting.  
  
Alfred reached out, grabbing Batman's hand, and pulled him to safety. "Thank heaven you're alive!"  
  
The two of them walked back to the car, Batman leaning on Alfred for support. The Batman duplicant lay scorched and torn against the car.  
  
"It would appear, Sir, that it preferred to sacrifice itself, rather than to allow innocent lives to come to harm. Somewhat like you."  
  
Letting go of Alfred, Bruce knelt down in front of the robot and pushed its cowl back, revealing the face underneath. "It seems it was more than just wires and microchips, after all. Could it be it had a soul, Alfred? A soul of silicon. But a soul none the less?"  
  
"I'm not one to speculate on the hereafter, Sir, but....perhaps."  
  
Bruce frowned and stood with some difficulty.  
  
"Sir?" Alfred stepped closer.  
  
"I'm alright, Alfred. A little sore, but alright." He glanced back down at the robot, then around at the cave. The main computer was in shambles, as was the lab, a few pieces of equipment, and the display case below. Nothing that couldn't be replaced, but it meant Batman would be inconvenienced for a while. He'd have to get Dick to help him set up the computer systems and transfer the files. "There's nothing that can be done down here tonight. We'll leave this until morning. I'll give Dick a call then, see if he can give us a hand. Mean time, I'll set the security systems and lock the cave down. Just incase."  
  
"Incase of what, Sir?"  
  
Bruce looked down at the robot. "Three months ago I thought HARDC was destroyed. Obviously I was wrong. I'm not taking any chances."  
  
__________  
  
"Holy...!" Dick stood in the cave, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, as he looked over the damage. "And you and Alfred are okay?!"  
  
"Yes. We're fine," Bruce answered calmly.  
  
"Man. I go away to college and look what happens. Can't leave you two alone for a minute!"  
  
Bruce grinned. "Then why not stay here? The University is only a half hour away."  
  
"Yeah. But I like it, Bruce. Gotta learn to be on my own, someday."  
  
"Yes. I suppose you do," Bruce said, smiling.  
  
"So, where do you want to start?" Dick asked, almost sounding excited.  
  
"Think you can pull the files and check them, then go through the system and check it?"  
  
"No prob!" Dick went over to the wrecked computer and stared at the mess. "Wow." He searched through some of the wreckage and found Bruce's leather desk chair tipped over. Aside from being covered in dust and debris it was fine. Dick tipped it right side up and sat down at the broken console, making himself comfortable.  
  
About an hour later Dick's stomach started growling. "Hey, Bruce, where's Alfred?" A few grunts and groans sounded behind him and he swiveled in the chair, seeing Bruce lugging a pile of scrap.  
  
"He had a few...*grunt* errands to run this morning." Bruce stepped back from the pile and looked at his watch. "He should be back by now."  
  
"Hmm. I'll go upstairs and check. Maybe he's fixing lunch."  
  
"Tell him a sandwich would be good!"  
  
"Some of Alfred's cookies would be, too," Dick muttered to himself as he ascended the stairs. "The ones in the University's cafeteria taste like cardboard."  
  
__________  
  
"Alfred?! You up here?!"  
  
"In the kitchen, Master Dick!"  
  
Dick pushed the door open and saw Alfred standing at the counter. He was pouring a glass of milk with what appeared to be bandaged hands.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Dick asked alarmed upon seeing Alfred's hands. He rushed over to the older man.  
  
"Quite alright, I assure you, Young Sir. Just some minor burns from the computers console when I tried to stop the upload."  
  
Dick blinked at him as he gently took the glass and carton away from Alfred and finished the pouring. "What do you mean?"  
  
"HARDC had set up tampering precautions on the computer and I was injured," Alfred answered.  
  
"But, you're okay?" Dick asked once more.  
  
Alfred refrained form rolling his eyes. "As I said before, I am quite fine, Master Dick. You needn't worry so much." He gave the young man a reassuring smile and set about finishing the lunch.  
  
He took the now filled glass from Dick and placed it next to a previously filled one, along with a plate of sandwiches and some homemade cookies.  
  
"You've been reading our minds again, I see. How do you do that?"  
  
Alfred smiled. "I know you both far too well, Master Dick."  
  
Dick smiled. Alfred was amazing.  
  
Alfred capped the milk and returned it to the refrigerator.  
  
"So, now that you're home, are you gonna help me and Bruce in the cave?" Dick leaned up against the counter and munched on a cookie he'd snatched off the tray.  
  
"'Bruce and I', Young Sir."  
  
Dick rolled his eyes. "Bruce and I. Anyway, are you?"  
  
"Err...I'm not sure. I have quite a few chores to tend to up here. And I have to be mindful of my hands for a day or two I'm afraid, Master Dick"  
  
"Well, Bruce has most of the heavy stuff piled. He's gonna go through it and whatever he doesn't want, or can't be used by anyone else to do any harm, is going to go to the scrap yard via anonymous donation."  
  
"What about the duplicant? Did Master Bruce mention what he was going to do about it?"  
  
Dick shrugged. "We really haven't gotten that far yet. Or, I should say, Bruce hasn't gotten that far yet. All he did was move it to the infirmary. He has it lying on the bed. I would assume he's gonna have to dismantle it."  
  
Alfred sighed.  
  
"Something wrong, Alfred?"  
  
"Uh, no, Master Dick." Alfred picked up the tray. "These sandwiches and cookies are getting stale and the milk warm. I'd best get them downstairs." The older man turned on his heels and walked to the door.  
  
Dick furrowed his brows and quickly followed his surrogate grandfather out the door. Something was clearly bothering Alfred, but Dick knew better than to hound the older man about it. If Alfred wanted to talk, he would. And if he didn't, it was best to leave him alone.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Not making money off 'em. This is just for fun. =)  
  
IMAGES IN DREAMS Author: Onyx Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later that evening, Bruce and Dick finished up in the cave, having only the duplicant to tend to, and the pile of scrap to be gotten rid of.  
  
The computer was another matter all together. Bruce was going to have to obtain a new monitor screen, seeing where this one was smashed to pieces.  
  
"I'll use the other computer in the lab until I get the new screen," Bruce said. "Thanks for all your help, Dick." He headed for the lab and started up the system.  
  
"No prob," Dick said, shrugging his shoulders as he followed the other man. "Hey, Bruce?"  
  
Bruce grunted an acknowledgement, already falling into Batman mode as the criminal files began to load on the screen.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
The question caused Bruce to pause and face Dick, a look of bewilderment passing over his features.  
  
"I mean, I know what happened, but what has Alfred acting so funny?"  
  
Bruce's features didn't chance. "Dick, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Bruce. You mean to tell me you hadn't noticed?!"  
  
"Dick, I've hardly seen Alfred all day, let alone have had time to notice anything out of the ordinary. If you think something is wrong I'm not aware of, than just tell me, don't accuse me of being ignorant."  
  
"Sorry," Dick mumbled. "He's. . .acting. . .distant."  
  
Bruce's eyebrow raised. When was Alfred not acting distant?  
  
"I mean, like. . .something's wrong, distant. He stuttered when I asked him if he was alright. I don't know how to put it. He just. . .didn't quite seem himself. You and I both KNOW Alfred doesn't stutter."  
  
Bruce nodded. "I understand what you're saying, Dick. But you've been around Alfred along enough to also know that if there is something wrong and he doesn't want to talk about it, than he won't and it's best to leave him alone."  
  
Dick looked put out.  
  
Bruce sighed. "Look, if it bothers you that much, when I'm done here, I'll ask Alfred myself."  
  
"Ask me what, sir?"  
  
Both men jumped as Alfred suddenly appeared out of no where with a small tray containing two cups of hot coffee.  
  
"Alfred, I really wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
"My apologies, Master Bruce. I did not mean to startle either of you." He set the tray down on the table.  
  
"No, I mean using your hands when you know you shouldn't be," Bruce corrected.  
  
"They are quite alright, sir, I assure you."  
  
Bruce nodded, not buying it, especially since Leslie told him otherwise, but then, Bruce never took doctor's orders, so he really couldn't reprimand Alfred for going against them either.  
  
"Are you alright, old friend?"  
  
Alfred gave Bruce a questioning look. "Sir?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Bruce asked again, the tone in his voice dropping to take things to a more personal level rather than professional.  
  
There was a hesitant pause before Alfred nodded. "I am fine, Master Bruce, thank you." He then fixed Dick with a questioning look of his own.  
  
Dick looked to the floor.  
  
"If there is nothing else, Master Bruce," Alfred said, turning his head back to his employer, "than I believe I shall retire for the evening."  
  
Bruce nodded. "No, Alfred. Thank you. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, sir. Please do not stay up too late."  
  
Bruce smirked and nodded.  
  
"Master Dick." Alfred nodded.  
  
"Night, Alfred."  
  
With that, Alfred left the cave.  
  
Bruce turned back to the console, bringing up the files he'd been searching for. Perhaps he'd take Alfred's advice and turn in early tonight. There really wasn't much going on. Nothing the police couldn't handle, and all the really dangerous criminals, like the Joker, were locked up in Arkham.  
  
"So, what? That's it?" Dick asked.  
  
Bruce nodded.  
  
"But, Bruce, yo-"  
  
"Dick, what did I just tell you?"  
  
"I know what you just told me, but don't you care?"  
  
Bruce turned in his chair. "Dick, I think you're making this into a bigger deal than it is."  
  
Dick blinked at him. "So, that's a no?"  
  
"No, Dick. Look, I understand you are concerned, but pushing him isn't going to make him talk, you know that. Alfred reveals what he wants, when he wants, and only IF he wants. The fact that I don't push him about it doesn't mean I don't care, it means I respect his wishes."  
  
Dick sighed. "I'm just worried about him, Bruce. He puts up with a lot. He's always there for us, patching us up when we get hurt and listening to us when we need to talk. . .I just feel bad not doing the same for him."  
  
Bruce smiled. "Dick, Alfred knows we're here." He turned and shut down the system, officially deciding tonight Batman was going to sleep in and get some much needed and deserved rest. He stood. "Be here, but don't be in his face."  
  
Dick nodded. "So," he began as they headed for the elevator. "Do you think know what's bothering him?"  
  
Bruce glanced back at the lifeless duplicant and sighed. "Yeah. I think I do."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Not making money off 'em. This is just for fun. =)  
  
IMAGES IN DREAMS Author: Onyx Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The pendulum of the large grandfather clock, sitting in the study, idly swayed back and forth as the night pressed on.  
  
A soft click signaled the opening of a door, and Alfred Pennyworth stepped out of his bedroom, robe and slipper clad, and silently made his way down the hall to the stairs where he descended to the first floor.  
  
He went into the kitchen and, with minimal difficulty from his bandaged hands, poured some milk into a pan and heated it on the stove.  
  
With a glass of warm milk, Alfred went into the study and sat in one of the large comfortable lounge chairs near the fireplace, silently staring up at the portrait of his old friends and sighed sadly.  
  
Not for the first time had he done this. Bruce's crusade often wore at the older man's heart, crushing it with worry. But, this time was different. This time. . .It was too close. It felt all too real. Looked all too real. The image of Bruce battered and broken, laying on the floor. Yes, it was the duplicant, but the resemblance was so remarkable, it may as well had been the real thing.  
  
It was an image Alfred had frequent his dreams. And in them, all he could do was stand helpless on the sidelines as Bruce lay there. Dead. His face staring back at Alfred with cold lifeless eyes. Just as that duplicant had done the other night. It was as if his worst nightmare had come true. And even though he knew that duplicant wasn't Bruce, it still filled him with dread and sent bitter cold shivers down his spine.  
  
Alfred winced at the image plaguing his mind and quickly shut his eyes, resting his head in his hand.  
  
A few moments later a gentle warm pressure settled on his arm and Alfred jerked his head up to see Bruce kneeling next to him, concern evident in the frown on his face.  
  
"You're crying?" Bruce suddenly observed with utter surprise, once he got a good look at Alfred's face.  
  
Alfred blinked and quickly looked away. "It's nothing, Master Bruce. I've simply got something in my eyes."  
  
Bruce frowned some more, obviously not buying it. He squeezed the older man's arm a little more in a reassuring gesture. Bruce wasn't that great with emotion.  
  
"Is there something you need, sir?" Alfred asked casually as if there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Yes," Bruce replied. "I need you to tell me what's wrong." The tone in his voice was unusually gentle and caring. So unlike the man he portrayed to the public, and, to an extent, his 'family'.  
  
In fact, it was so unusual, it caused Alfred to turn and look at him.  
  
Bruce stared back, waiting.  
  
Alfred sighed and looked away again. "You'd do well to take the advice you gave to Master Dick, earlier, sir."  
  
"Eavesdropping again, were you?"  
  
"Not intentionally. However, the cave does echo. I advise you not to consider it in the future for private discussions."  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Bruce's mouth. "So noted." He didn't let go of Alfred's arm. "Come on, old friend. You know how much of a hypocrite I can be." He paused. "It's something to do with that duplicant downstairs, isn't it?"  
  
Alfred propped his chin on his hand, closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
Bruce stayed silent.  
  
"I worry about you young man," Alfred finally said. "More than I let on."  
  
Bruce nodded. He knew. But it had always been a silent knowledge. Something the two of them understood, but never needed to or dared speak of openly.  
  
It seemed, however, that was about to change.  
  
Alfred sighed, than allowed it all to come out. "I was so afraid yesterday. Both of that thing and the thought that it had. . .I'm so proud of you, Bruce. I admit this life you've chosen isn't something I like. I do understand it, though. But, the thought that it could get you killed. . .When you first ventured out on this crusade, I had a difficult time. The thought that you might not return was always with me, and still is. Over the years, I had gotten through the worst. Come to accept it and prepared myself for it if it ever happened."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Until last night." Alfred swallowed hard. "Then I realized how unprepared I truly was and how difficult it would to face that reality should it truly happen. No matter how prepared I may think I am."  
  
Bruce sighed. He wasn't sure what to say. This hadn't been exactly what he'd been thinking was bothering his old friend.  
  
"I don't think this tired old heart could take that, son," Alfred whispered painfully.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Bruce gently gathered Alfred in his arms and held him.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Not making money off 'em. This is just for fun. =)  
  
IMAGES IN DREAMS Author: AlfieLuv (Formally Onyx) Rating: PG-13  
  
"You're sure you don't need any more help?" Dick asked as he was lead to the front door by Bruce.  
  
"Positive. All the heavy work has been done. All that's left is some sweeping, dusting, and scrap that needs to be taken to the yard."  
  
Dick sighed. "Positive?"  
  
Bruce made a face as he handed Dick his overnight bag. "I thought you were the one who wanted freedom and independence. Not to have to be around here all the time?"  
  
"So, you're finally admitting you're a prison running control freak?"  
  
"Dick. . ."  
  
Dick grinned. "Come on. You set yourself up for that one."  
  
It was Bruce's turn to sigh. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, when the new computer parts come in, I'll call you and you can come over and put them in."  
  
Shaking his head, the younger man opened the door. "You know I'd only be coming for Alfred's benefit." He smiled.  
  
Bruce allowed a small smile of his own to show on his face. "Yeah. I know." Then he became a bit more serious. "I may need you in a few days for a case I'm working on. I'll call."  
  
Dick nodded and Bruce extended a hand.  
  
Dick accepted it, giving it a firm shake before leaning in and giving the other man a fatherly hug.  
  
"Take care of yourself, son," Bruce murmured.  
  
"You, too, pop," Dick responded as he stepped back with a grin. "Be sure to tell Alfred I said bye and that I'll give him a call tonight, okay?" He was still awfully worried about the older man.  
  
Bruce nodded.  
  
Dick secured his bag to the back of his motorcycle then hopped on and strapped on his helmet before giving Bruce a final wave and speeding away for Gotham U.  
  
***  
  
A couple hours later, the familiar stirring sound of the bats echoed through the cave signaling new movement.  
  
Bruce looked up from the small computer console in the infirmary to see Alfred walking toward him with a silver tray carrying two cups of coffee.  
  
He stood. "Alfred?"  
  
Alfred set the tray down on a nearby table. "Sir."  
  
Bruce took a tentative step in the other man's direction. "You alright?"  
  
Alfred hesitated, knowing there was no point in hiding how he felt about the recent situation anymore. "I'm. . .adjusting, Sir."  
  
Bruce frowned. "Alfred. . . Please sit down?"  
  
"I have chores to attend to upstairs, Master Bruce, a dinner to start, laundry to—"  
  
"Alfred," Bruce gently interrupted. "If that were really the case, why did you bring down two cups of coffee? Please sit." He pulled out a chair for the other man.  
  
Once Alfred had reluctantly taken the seat, Bruce sat back down in his chair, facing him. "By the way, Dick said for me to say goodbye for him and to let you know he'll be calling you tonight."  
  
"Calling me?" Alfred asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Why?"  
  
"He's worried about you. So am I."  
  
Alfred rubbed at his forehead. "I'm quite alright. He needn't worry like that. Nor should you. I simply. . ." He let the sentence trail off.  
  
"You simply." Bruce nodded. "I know, Alfred. I know you're here worrying about us all the time. About me."  
  
He took a breath and leaned back in the chair, his hands forming a triangle near his nose, the tips of his fingers touching. "Sometimes I forget how my. . . lifestyle. . .effects you."  
  
Alfred lifted his eyes, focusing them on Bruce as the other man spoke.  
  
"For that, I'm sorry, Alfred. But, I made a promise, I can't—"  
  
"I know," Alfred interrupted. "It's not the promise. It's the result. Bruce. . ."  
  
He sat up.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. And I know your parents would be as well. Don't ever believe otherwise. It's. . .For me. . . ."  
  
The older man sighed, trying to formulate the correct words. "I know I'm not your father, Bruce. But I can't help feeling like one to you in my heart. And when you don that cape and cowl. . .I feel like a father who's son is in the military, going off to war. A terrible. . .terrible war."  
  
Alfred blinked rapidly, quickly looking away.  
  
Bruce leaned forward, reaching out to offer some form of comfort to the other man, but Alfred crossed his legs and rested his chin on his fist, looking off into the darkness of the cave, a clear sign to Bruce that he didn't want that right now.  
  
Bruce leaned back.  
  
Clearing his throat, Alfred continued. "And, as that father, there is nothing I can do for my son, but sit at home, hoping, praying he'll make it through. . .and not wake up in the middle of the night to a knock on the door by a stranger telling me he's dead."  
  
It was the first time Alfred had so openly discussed how he felt about what Bruce was doing. About Batman.  
  
Bruce didn't know what to say. He honestly couldn't find words. At least, not right away. What did you say to something like that? Something so raw and humbling?  
  
Bruce suddenly realized he needed to reevaluate Batman and the effect it was having on his family.  
  
To be continued. . . 


End file.
